The One I Loved Most
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: This is a story about what I wish would happen between Sarah and Ethan, if Season 3 is made. There is a surprise ending though... Etharah fans UNITE!


"**My Babysitter's a Vampire" Fanfic:**

**The One I Loved Most**

"_It was her, my babysitter. The vampire I'd loved. But she was not the way she was before. I had been the reason she was a blood sucker. She bit me, because I couldn't escape Jessie. It was my fault. She probably hated me._

"_Hey Ethan," Sarah said giving me her beautiful smile._

"_Hey. Listen I'm really sorry. I-" I started but was cut off._

"_You don't have to be sorry about anything. I wasn't going to let you deal with being a freak like me," She said, her glowing golden eyes showing. She smiled with her fangs. I didn't know what to tell her. All I could do as look at the crescent shaped scar on my wrist. She was still talking, and I only picked up on her last sentences._

"…_So do you want to come? It will be my treat. Maybe I can take your mind off of last night. I still don't blame you." She said. Do I want to go where? I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew a day with her would be perfect._

"_Sure, I'll come." I answered her._

"_Ok, meet me here tonight at 8." She said. I didn't know where we were going, but I was definitely going._

_Later that day I was waiting at the school, at 8. But she wasn't there. At first I thought I'd gotten the time wrong but then I saw her walking up. She was radiant. Her hair bounced in curls, and her glowing eyes matched the golden of her long silky dress. It was in layers and her heels were a pure white. I suddenly felt bad about not listening, and wearing blue jeans and my Dusk t-shirt._

_(Don't ask why I have a Dusk t-shirt…)_

_I was stunned into silence. Did the love of my life ask me on a date? Is that why she was standing in front of me red lips and all?_

"_Hey Ethan, nice jeans." She said giving me her mischievous smile._

"_Ok, I'm so sorry. I wasn't exactly listening yesterday when you invited me to do something. I didn't want to make you feel bad." I began, talking in slurs._

"_Its fine, we're just going to the movies." She said, and I couldn't understand the loveliness in front of my eyes. She was mesmerizing and I couldn't breathe._

"_So why-why are you dressed so, so…." I paused not knowing how to tell her how beautiful she looked. I think I was blushing. She giggled. Now I knew I was blushing. _

"_This was the only outfit in my closet that I hadn't already worn this week. I wanted to switch it up today," She said. If that was an outfit in her closet for 'switching it up' I wanted to know what she wore on a date. I started sweating and was about to faint._

"_So what movie do you want to watch?" She asked me._

"_Um, comedy?" I told her._

"_Ok, let's go." She said almost ripping my arm off with her supernatural strength. She was happy. And I think I was happy too. For once I didn't feel like I ruined her life. I felt like I made it better. There was a time she opened up to me before last night._

"_You'll get to have a wife, children, a family Ethan. I'll be 17 forever. I'll never grow old or have any of that." She told me._

_And I was being so selfish thinking about how I wanted to be her family. I never thought of how she felt._

_At the movies, we saw the comedy I suggested and everything seemed normal. But it was during the end credits that my life changed. She was laughing and I couldn't help but stare. She was a goddess. She was a beauty that would last forever. I wanted to be her beast, her prince charming; I just wanted to be her friend. I loved her, I wasn't sure that she loved me until she turned and gave me a smile. It wasn't just any smile. It told me everything. It told me that she had a crush on me as well. It told me that she knew I loved her. It told me she would never regret saving my normality. That was when she kissed me. It felt like forever. I loved her and she loved me back. She backed away and was blushing. I knew I was blushing too._

"_I-I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from." She said her eyes glowing a fierce dark yellow._

"_I want to be more than a friend to you, Sarah. From the first day you became my babysitter I was trying to impress you. Please date me!" I blurted it out, she had charmed me._

"_I just had to know what you really thought. I'm sorry, I should have never charmed you." She said quickly._

"_Do you like me, Sarah?" I asked her. I needed to know and did not need her to charm me to say it._

"_I guess, maybe...I did like you as a friend from the beginning. But after everything we've been through I feel like we are closer than just friends." She said. She really liked me. _

_(Excuse me for being corny)_

_That was when I got down on one knee. And I finally said the words._

"_Sarah, will you go on a date with me?" I asked her. There was hesitation in my voice, but I meant the words._

"_Yes, Ethan I would love to go out with you. It could be fun," She said giving me her signature smile. As I moved in to kiss her again, I woke up. It was the best dream of my life, but it ended quick Benny. There, now you know. Just please don't bother me on it anymore."_ **I told Benny. He was basically crying when I finished. Sarah walked over to our table and I gave him the 'don't say a word' look.**

"**Awwwww, you are so cute together!" Was all Benny said.**


End file.
